Un ardiente cumpleaños
by Tyrfing Laevatein
Summary: ¿Qué le deparará este 28 de enero a Heiwajima Shizuo? Cuando Orihara Izaya está de por medio, puede pasar cualquier cosa. Y siempre que se trata del moreno, el rubio simplemente no puede controlar sus sentimientos, aunque no sepa con exactitud cuáles son.


**Lo he conseguido! Shizuo tiene su oneshot :)**

 **Mientras lo escribía escuchaba música así q pondré algunas canciones q salieron hermosamente aleatorias.**

 **Super psycho love - Simon Curtis**

 **Outlaws of love - Adam Lambert**

 **The sound of silence - Simon & Garfunkel**

 **Podeis escucharlas como si no. No es como si supiera donde vivis para ir a amenazaros (o no XD). Para aquellos, como yo, q se distraigan escuchando canciones con letra al leer:**

 **Sonata al diablo - Paganini**

 **o bien**

 **La bso de "Malditos bastardos" (amo esa pelicula XD)**

 **Me ha quedado un poco "sentimental", cuando ese no es mi estilo. Pero q se le va a hacer. Los personajes se me han rebelado y ha salido esto jajaja.**

 **Y fin. Ya dejo de molestar.**

* * *

28 de enero.

Shizuo apagó el despertador y se arrebujó aún más bajo las sábanas, no queriendo levantarse todavía.

Ese año el invierno se había atrasado unas semanas, por lo que disfrutaron de una temperatura estable hasta mediados de mes. Pero, justamente ese día, el frío era insoportable y calaba los huesos completa y enteramente. Al oír cómo la puerta de su habitación se abría, apretó con más fuerza las sábanas.

\- Nii-san, es hora de que te levantes.

\- Dame cinco minutos más.

Kasuka suspiró y dejó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesilla de noche.

\- Vamos, Nii-san. No seas perezoso.

El joven castaño se acercó a la cama y tiró de las sábanas, dejando a su hermano expuesto e indefenso ante el aire frío que entraba por la puerta aún abierta. Shizuo se irguió y se sentó en la cama, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Entonces su mirada recayó en la bandeja. Kasuka, que le había estado observando en todo momento, informó:

\- Es tu desayuno. Felicidades, Nii-san.

Shizuo sonrió enormemente ante el gesto de su hermano y tomó la bandeja. Kasuka le había preparado lo que más le gustaba pero que no podía tomar a menudo, puesto que se quedaba demasiado tiempo remoloneando en la cama. Tostadas y un huevo con zumo de naranja.

\- Gracias Kasuka.

Kasuka sonrió imperceptiblemente ante el brillo en los ojos de su hermano y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él para impedir que el frío siguiera entrando.

Cuando Shizuo volvió de enfrentarse a los tipos que le habían desafiado se encontraba furioso. Al principio no entendía por qué justamente ese día todos se empeñaban en buscar pelea con él y hacerle perder los estribos. Entonces vio en un lugar elevado la burlona y socarrona sonrisa de la pulga.

Había sido él, por supuesto.

Estaba completamente seguro.

Y eso solo lograba enfurecerle más.

Necesitaba golpearle para sentirse mejor y, una vez que lo hubiese hecho, sería un cumpleaños perfecto para él.

Sin molestarse en deshacerse de la expresión de ira que surcaba su rostro ni del polvo y la sangre que lo manchaban, abrió la puerta de su clase. Shinra lo saludó amistosa y efusivamente, como si no le hubiera visto en un largo tiempo, y se acercó a él con un pañuelo en la mano. Shizuo lo tomó y se limpió el polvo de la frente y las sienes. Después trató de hacer lo mismo con la sangre que ensuciaba la blancura de su camisa. Una vez que terminó, se dirigió a su mesa y dejó el sucio pañuelo sobre ella.

Shinra y Kadota ya estaban comiendo, por lo que cogió su mochila y buscó el bento que su madre le había preparado.

No lo encontró.

Frunció el ceño y buscó de nuevo, sacando algunos libros en el proceso.

\- ¿Algún problema, Shizuo? – preguntó Shinra, apareciendo tras él.

\- No encuentro mi bento.

\- Tal vez lo hayas olvidado – observó Kadota, sorbiendo de su zumo de vez en cuando.

\- No. Estoy completamente seguro de que lo he metido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shizu-chan? – preguntó una conocida voz de repente –. ¿Has perdido tu comida?

Shizuo se giró y encaró a Izaya con la ira brillando en sus ojos castaños.

\- Pulga…

Izaya le devolvió una mirada de burla y sonrió completamente divertido, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Acaso estás ciego? Tienes el almuerzo en la cajonera, bestia.

No debería haber mirado, pero lo hizo. No pudo evitar la ligera curiosidad que le habían provocado las palabras de Izaya. Allí, metida en su cajonera, había una bolsa en la que podía leerse: "comida para perros". La ira le embargó en cuanto vio su "almuerzo" y un gruñido escapó de su garganta.

\- Así que has sido tú…

\- Buena deducción, Shizu-chan. Ten cuidado cuando pienses demasiado, no vaya a ser que te hagas daño.

\- ¡Maldita pulga!

Shizuo agarró la silla y se la lanzó a Izaya, que la esquivó ágilmente y salió por la puerta segundos después de que el respaldo de la silla se clavase en la pared.

\- Maldición.

Shizuo apretó los puños mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Se encontraba caminando por los ya desiertos pasillos, puesto que las clases habían finalizado, y, de vez en cuando, soltaba un bufido molesto.

Izaya había vuelto a escaparse.

Le había perseguido por todo el patio de la escuela y hasta la azotea, donde, tras la depuradora de agua, había perdido su pista. Lo más probable era que hubiese saltado al tejado del almacén, una pequeña edificación de madera, y, de ahí, al suelo. Ese chico confiaba lo suficiente en sus habilidades como para arriesgarse a saltar desde esa altura. Imaginaba que habría ido haciendo parkour para llegar hasta la caseta. De otra manera no podría haber sobrevivido a una caída de ese calibre.

Aún con la rabia consumiéndole, entró en la clase para recoger su mochila y marcharse de una buena vez a su casa. Cuando llegase, su hermano y sus padres le darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y sacarían una tarta para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Eso le aliviaba.

Al menos Izaya no había podido arruinar del todo su día.

Izaya…

Esa maldita pulga…

Solo pensar en él le enfurecía. Apretó los dientes y golpeó con fuerza su pupitre, lanzándolo contra la pared y provocando la caída de la bolsa. Shizuo la miró con rabia, suavizando su expresión instantes después al ver un trozo de papel junto a ella. Se acercó y lo desprendió del celofán que lo mantenía pegado a la bolsa. Era pequeño, no más grande que su palma, pero su mensaje era claro: "Felicidades, estúpido Shizu-chan".

Izaya sonrió al ver cómo Shizuo recorría la azotea como una bestia enjaulada, buscándole sin cesar. Cuando se asomó y fijó su mirada en el almacén, se acercó aún más a la fachada, pegando su espalda a la pared de madera y haciéndose invisible a ojos de Shizuo. Al desaparecer el rubio de su vista, Izaya corrió hacia la ventana más próxima, que resultó ser la de la enfermería, y entró de nuevo en la Academia. Asegurándose de que no había nadie en la sala, abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró a izquierda y derecha. Por suerte, el instituto estaba casi vacío a esas horas. Tan solo quedaban algunos profesores y los alumnos del club de natación. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió de la enfermería dando pequeños saltos en dirección a la sala de profesores.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no le fue muy complicado registrar el interior sin llamar mucho la atención. Su profesora de Inglés estaba sola. Con una enorme sonrisa, entró en la estancia y, en el momento en que ella se giró para atenderle, cambió su expresión. La profesora realmente se asustó al ver la cara de preocupación que Izaya tenía. El joven moreno le explicó que uno de los integrantes del club de natación había sufrido un repentino desmayo y el profesor encargado no aparecía por ningún lado.

Se libró de ella fácilmente.

Una vez que la profesora dejó la sala, Izaya se encaminó al casillero del profesor de Matemáticas y rebuscó entre los papeles. Después, registró cada cajón y, finalmente, se guardó el documento que había estado buscando. Abandonó la sala instantes después y se marchó por la dirección contraria a la que había visto marcharse a la profesora.

No tenía ánimos para darle explicaciones estúpidas acerca de su piadosa mentira.

Al volver a meter las manos en los bolsillos, advirtió que le faltaba algo: su navaja. Repasando mentalmente los lugares en los que había estado, llegó a la conclusión de que la había dejado olvidada en la clase, probablemente en el momento en que Shizuo le había lanzado el pupitre y la persecución había comenzado. Subió las escaleras, esperando que Shizuo ya se hubiese marchado a su casa, y escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

\- Por fin te encuentro, Orihara. Eres bastante escurridizo.

Izaya se giró y encaró a un joven moreno, de la misma altura que Shizuo, que le miraba sonriente. El uniforme que llevaba, blanco con una camisa azul, delataba su pertenencia a otro instituto. Izaya sonrió a su vez y le saludó amigablemente.

\- Yuji-kun, no esperaba volver a verte tan pronto. Pero ya que estás aquí, me ahorrarás el viaje de ir a buscarte – dijo mientras le enseñaba el documento que había cogido de la sala de profesores –. Aquí tienes lo que querías. Saitou-sensei no debería guardar cosas como estas en un simple cajón del instituto.

\- ¿Lo has visto?

\- No hizo falta.

Yuji sonrió ante aquella respuesta y sacó un par de billetes de su cartera.

\- Aquí tienes. El precio que acordamos.

\- Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.

Izaya se encontraba guardando el dinero en su chaqueta cuando sintió que Yuji se acercaba más a él. En apenas unos segundos se encontró entre los brazos del otro chico.

\- Dime, Orihara. ¿Has pensado en la propuesta que te hice? – preguntó enterrando su rostro en los negros cabellos, disfrutando del aroma que desprendían.

\- Por supuesto, Yuji-kun. Solo necesité tres segundos para saber que se trataba de un no rotundo.

Yuji se paró en cuanto escuchó su respuesta e Izaya sonrió aún más. Sin borrar su sonrisa, se deslizó lejos del agarre de Yuji y se colocó tras él. Después de despedirse, se giró y se encaminó a las siguientes escaleras, encontrándose al final de ellas con dos chicos completamente serios. Ambos llevaban el mismo uniforme que Yuji. Su sonrisa palideció levemente en su rostro, mas consiguió que no desapareciera. No había previsto que Yuji fuera a presentarse con sus "amigos". Los brazos del mencionado joven rodearon su cintura y le acercaron de nuevo a él, pegando su espalda en el pecho del otro. Yuji comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras Izaya no retiraba los ojos de los chicos que cortaban el camino que le llevaría a su reencuentro con su amada navaja. El contacto de los labios del otro sobre su piel le puso los pelos de punta y le mandó una serie de escalofríos. No estaba acostumbrado a que los demás le tocasen y mucho menos a que le besaran. Alzó su mano hasta posarla en la mejilla de Yuji y le apartó de él delicadamente. Cuando el chico se vio obligado a separarse del cuello de Izaya frunció el ceño, que cambió por una lasciva mirada al ver la sonrisa traviesa y juguetona que Izaya le lanzaba. El moreno se giró y, posicionando su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Yuji, se acercó lentamente a sus labios. Antes de que se unieran por completo, Izaya se apartó y le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna, logrando que Yuji cayese al suelo completamente adolorido. Aprovechó ese intervalo para huir escaleras abajo.

Desgraciadamente, uno de los compañeros de Yuji consiguió atraparle. Eso le hizo fruncir el ceño y chasquear la lengua, sumamente molesto. Nunca nadie había logrado atraparle antes. Ni siquiera Shizuo en todas sus persecuciones había podido llegar a rozarle siquiera. No debería haberlos subestimado.

Los pies de Izaya dejaron de tocar el suelo en el momento en que el chico le atrapó. Le golpeó con brazos y piernas furiosamente y trató de apuñalarle un par de veces pero, en cada ocasión en que metía la mano en su bolsillo, la volvía a sacar rápidamente, recordando que su amada navaja no estaba donde debería.

El chico finalmente le soltó y le lanzó contra algo que le agarró fuertemente de los brazos y le estampó contra la pared del pasillo.

Shizuo arrugó la nota y apretó con fuerza los dientes. Su mirada se perdió en las baldosas del suelo.

¿Por qué?

Tan solo esperaba que su familia le felicitase. Ni siquiera Shinra sabía cuándo era su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué Izaya sí? Claro. Él era una maldita pulga que no hacía más que entrometerse en la vida de los demás. Probablemente habría leído su expediente. Solo pensarlo le enfureció. La próxima vez que le viese se encargaría de darle un buen puñetazo.

Se cargó la mochila sobre un hombro y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando caer la nota en la papelera al salir de la clase.

Bajando por las escaleras le pareció escuchar un ligero tumulto y entonces recordó que uno de los clubes tenía reunión. No le dio la mayor importancia a un grupo de estudiantes debatiendo acerca de sus futuras actividades y continuó bajando. Antes de poder girar la esquina que conducía al pasillo principal de la Academia, captó un borrón de colores por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza unos centímetros y se encontró con un espectáculo tan sorprendente como aterrador en cierta forma.

Izaya estaba en el pasillo y, a pesar de que apenas quedaban alumnos, acompañado. Bastante bien acompañado podría decirse. El chico moreno se encontraba junto a otro chico que no había visto nunca. Por su uniforme dedujo que era de otro centro. Aunque el ver que Izaya tenía tratos con estudiantes de otros institutos no fue lo que le sorprendió, sino el hecho de que se estaban besando.

Orihara Izaya, aquel que no dejaba que nadie se acercase demasiado a su corazón (y a él en general), se encontraba entre los brazos de un chico que le besaba con pasión, como si fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Pensamiento que no se alejaba demasiado de la realidad, ya que Izaya trataba por todos los medios de alejar al otro chico de él. Shizuo, que se había quedado en shock al ver la escena, no se dio cuenta de los desesperados intentos de Izaya por apartarse.

 _"_ _¿Qué demonios…? ¿La pulga? No, no puede ser. Pero se parece mucho a él. Definitivamente esos anillos son inconfundibles. ¿Qué hace con ese tipo? ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso la pulga es gay? Imposible. Esa peste debe de ser asexual. ¿Entonces solo está jugando con ese chico? Tch. Realmente es desagradable"._

Shizuo finalmente giró la esquina y salió de la Academia.

Izaya perdió el equilibrio al ser soltado de repente por su captor y se chocó irremediablemente contra el pecho de Yuji. Este le cogió rápidamente de las muñecas y le apresó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Izaya se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza y su vista se nubló durante unos segundos.

Al dejar escapar un pequeño quejido de dolor, Yuji aprovechó la situación y le besó. Izaya, medio mareado por el golpe, apenas pudo hacer nada para apartarle. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo los dos compañeros de Yuji desaparecían en el interior de una de las clases más cercanas, en lo que supuso era un fútil intento por darles intimidad. Puesto que sus labios estaban ocupados, una sonrisa mental apareció en su mente al ver el ligero sonrojo de uno de los chicos cuando Yuji había colado su mano por debajo de su camiseta. Durante unos segundos le pareció gracioso y realmente se hubiera reído ampliamente si no hubiese sido porque era él el que se encontraba en aquella situación. Yuji se separó lentamente de él cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo palpable e Izaya aprovechó para alejarse. El brusco movimiento que había realizado jugó en su contra y se desvaneció en los brazos abiertos de Yuji, que le recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Un grupo de diminutos puntos negros ocultaban el rostro del chico por lo que, de nuevo, no pudo evitar que Yuji le besara. Apretó con fuerza los hombros del joven y trató de apartarle, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Yuji le sujetara fuertemente de las caderas.

Y fue en ese momento en que Shizuo llegó a la planta baja y se encontró con aquella imagen. Ninguno de los dos le vio y, tan pronto como había aparecido, se marchó.

Finalmente, Izaya consiguió librarse de Yuji y corrió lejos de allí. Poco le importaba adónde se dirigiese. Lo único que quería era ser lo suficientemente rápido para huir de allí y llegar a su casa o, en su defecto, esconderse de las largas manos de Yuji. Después de varios minutos sin parar de correr, advirtió que había subido al tercer piso y, si quería librarse del estudiante, debía volver a la planta baja. Antes de bajar, pasó a su clase, que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina, y encontró su navaja debajo de la mesa del profesor. La recogió y salió de ella rápidamente, sin prestar apenas atención al pupitre volcado que había al final de la clase. Tomando las escaleras situadas en el otro extremo, retornó al bajo y se apresuró a salir por la puerta principal, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. A medio camino tuvo que obligarse a pararse y darse la vuelta para esconderse tras un árbol cercano. Los dos amagos de guardaespaldas bloqueaban la cancela, su única salida. Se pegó más al tronco cuando sintió las miradas de los chicos sobre la zona arbolada en la que estaba. Cogió aire y, tras soltarlo lentamente, corrió de nuevo, llegando esta vez al almacén pero, en vez de quedarse junto a la fachada como había hecho anteriormente al ocultarse de Shizuo, entró en el edificio. Recorrió el oscuro lugar con la vista y se escondió tras uno de los armarios. Desde allí tenía una perspectiva perfecta de la puerta y de un pequeño trozo de la ventana. Rodeó sus piernas con los brazos y los pegó a su pecho, tratando de fundirse con la oscuridad que envolvía la estancia.

\- Tadaima – anunció Shizuo nada más entrar a su casa.

\- Okaeri – se escuchó la voz de su madre desde la cocina.

Shizuo se quitó los zapatos y dejó la mochila sobre una silla. Entró en el comedor y se encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico. Este levantó la cabeza y le lanzó una media sonrisa.

\- Felicidades, hijo.

Shizuo sonrió a su vez y le respondió con un pequeño gracias. Se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que su madre saliera de la cocina para comenzar a comer. Cuando su madre tomó asiento, notó la falta de alguien.

\- ¿Y Kasuka?

\- Tenía reunión con su club. Ha llamado unos minutos antes de que llegaras para decir que no vendría a comer – respondió su madre.

\- Oh – Shizuo cogió los palillos y se acercó el bol de arroz –. Itadakimasu.

Después de comer, Shizuo subió a su habitación y comenzó a hacer sus deberes. Tras varios intentos fallidos por resolver un problema, partió el lápiz por la mitad y lo arrojó al suelo. ¿Para qué quería él saber la magnitud de fuerza que se requería para que un deuterón se mantuviese en la trayectoria circular?

Un suave golpe en su puerta salvó a su pobre escritorio de ser estrellado contra la pared. Su madre entreabrió la puerta ligeramente y asomó su castaña cabellera.

\- ¿Estás ocupado, Shizuo, cariño?

La mujer miró sin sorpresa alguna cómo su hijo mayor levantaba el escritorio sobre su cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. Shizuo se sonrojó levemente al verse descubierto y dejó con cuidado el escritorio de vuelta en el suelo. Odiaba su fuerza y odiaba perder el control. Pero lo que más odiaba por encima de todo, más incluso que a Izaya, era que su madre viese sus arrebatos, ya que no quería decepcionarla más de lo que ya había hecho. A pesar de que destruía continuamente material escolar y urbano, que no sacaba las mejores notas, que apenas se relacionaba con los demás estudiantes y un montón de desperfectos más, ella siempre le sonreía amablemente y con una profunda dulzura. Y eso hacía que se odiase aún más. Porque no podía ser el hijo que ella merecía. En ocasiones se consolaba pensando en Kasuka, que era todo lo contrario a él, pero sabía que su madre hubiese preferido dos hijos aplicados y estudiosos antes que tener que lidiar con un monstruo problemático.

\- Van a ser las cuatro y tu padre se ha ido a trabajar. ¿Podrías ir tú a recoger a Kasuka? No quiero que vuelva solo.

\- Le proteges demasiado.

\- Es mi niño del alma – sonrió ella y, al ver la expresión que había puesto Shizuo, sonrió. Había vuelto a malinterpretar sus palabras –. Y tú eres mi ojito derecho. Si te dejases, también te protegería.

\- Puedo protegerme yo solo.

\- No de ti mismo.

Shizuo miró los ambarinos ojos de su madre, sin palabras. Ella volvió a sonreír y le revolvió los rubios cabellos.

\- No hagas esperar a tu hermano.

Shizuo asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a su madre recogiendo el desorden que había organizado en su fugaz arrebato de ira.

Izaya miró su móvil por quinta vez. Llevaba casi una hora agazapado entre los artilugios gimnásticos y tenía muchas otras cosas que hacer. El estúpido de Yuji le estaba haciendo perder un tiempo precioso. Finalmente, sin poderlo resistir más, se levantó y, subiéndose a la pila de colchonetas, se asomó por la ventana. La cancela estaba completamente desierta. Esa era su oportunidad de marcharse. Abrió la puerta del almacén y salió a hurtadillas. Se asomó ligeramente, divisando la cancela todavía sin vigilancia. Tan concentrado estaba en planear mentalmente su huida para evitar encontrarse con Yuji o alguno de sus amigos, que no advirtió cómo alguien se deslizaba tras él, cual serpiente acechando a su presa. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Forcejeó con el joven que le agarraba de la cadera, consiguiendo rasgar parte de su chaqueta. Yuji le apretó con fuerza la muñeca e Izaya soltó la navaja, entonces le obligó a entrar de nuevo al almacén, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Le acorraló sobre las colchonetas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

\- Vamos a terminar este juego del gato y el ratón. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido, I-za-ya? – susurró separando las sílabas de su nombre.

Izaya chasqueó la lengua y, extendiendo el brazo, agarró lo primero que sus dedos rozaron: un balón. Golpeó con él a Yuji en la frente y, mientras el chico se llevaba la mano a aquella zona y maldecía por lo bajo, se escapó a gatas. Al llegar a la puerta, su ánimo recién recuperado volvió a hundirse en la miseria. Estaba cerrada. Las risas que escuchó del otro lado no contribuyeron a su humor. El pánico comenzó a apropiarse de él. No le gustaba para nada encontrarse encerrado en una pequeña caseta junto a un estúpido adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Agarrando un viejo palo de escoba que había tirado por el suelo, se propuso a mantener cierta distancia. Si no podía salir de allí, al menos evitaría que Yuji volviera a tocarle. Con ese objetivo en mente, atacó con la escoba al joven en cuanto se acercó. Pero aunque Izaya era habilidoso, carecía de fuerza. Y Yuji aprovechó esa debilidad. El palo de escoba terminó rodando por el suelo e Izaya volvió a encontrarse por segunda vez sobre las colchonetas, salvo por la pequeña diferencia de que esta vez Yuji no se quedó quieto. Con rapidez y precisión comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Izaya, mientras que con la otra mano le levantaba la camiseta. El moreno entonces le dio un puñetazo y después otro, consiguiendo partirle el labio. Pero aquello le dio igual a Yuji, que inmovilizó sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y se dedicó a marcar su cuello como si fuera de su propiedad. Mientras repartía besos por su nacarada piel, que intercalaba con algún que otro mordisco, su mano recorría toda la extensión de su abdomen. Después pasó al mismo, dejando húmedos besos por su pecho. Izaya no dejó de gruñir ni de insultarle en ningún momento, al igual que tampoco cesó las patadas. Solo cuando la mano de Yuji osó aventurarse más allá y se deslizó por debajo de su ropa interior, no pudo evitar un gemido involuntario. Al instante se mordió el labio inferior, rezando porque Yuji no le hubiese oído, mas fue en vano. Ese gemido, más de sorpresa que de placer, que Izaya había dejado escapar había sonado en su mente de una manera muy sensual, no haciendo otra cosa que aumentar su excitación. Acto seguido, le besó apasionadamente y prosiguió jugueteando con los alrededores de la entrada de Izaya. En el momento en que iba a introducir el primer dedo, un extraño aroma llegó a sus fosas nasales. Parecía como si alguien estuviese haciendo una barbacoa, lo que resultaba de lo más insólito al estar en un instituto. Sin soltar las muñecas de Izaya, observó la puerta con atención. La veía borrosa. Parpadeó un par de veces, creyendo que el anterior golpe que Izaya le había dado había afectado a su vista. Pero el moreno, que había seguido la mirada de Yuji, también veía formas borrosas. Entonces escucharon las voces de los otros dos chicos.

\- Oh, joder Shuu. Qué patoso. Apágalo.

\- Ya lo intento. Joder, cada vez está creciendo más. Vayámonos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Yuji?

\- Que se las arregle él solo.

Se oyeron pasos y después el crepitar de la madera rompió el silencio que se había formado. Yuji se levantó rápidamente y trató de abrir la puerta. Fue completamente imposible. Izaya rió.

\- Parece que tus queridos amigos te han dejado tirado.

\- No sé qué encuentras tan gracioso. Tú también estás atrapado. Moriremos ambos si no logramos abrir esta maldita puerta.

Izaya se irguió y continuó observando divertido los vanos intentos de Yuji por abrir la atrancada puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de realizar un comentario para molestar a Yuji, advirtió que la ventana estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Una siniestra sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios mientras se ponía de pie sobre las colchonetas. Escaparía aprovechando que Yuji estaba distraído tratando de tirar la puerta abajo. Si Yuji conseguía escapar finalmente o moría quemado o asfixiado era algo que realmente no le importaba. Siempre y cuando él estuviera a salvo, todo estaría bien. Apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y, antes de poder abrirla del todo, se echó hacia un lado. El palo de escoba que Yuji le había lanzado le rozó la sien derecha, causándole apenas un pequeño corte. La lluvia de cristales fue el verdadero problema. Izaya se tiró sobre las colchonetas y se protegió con los brazos, mas no pudo evitar que algunos cristales se le quedasen clavados. Entonces notó que alguien le cogía del cuello de la camiseta.

\- ¿Pensabas huir y dejarme aquí tirado?

\- Por supuesto que no, Yuji-kun. Estaba a punto de avisarte – sonrió él inocentemente.

\- Eres tan atractivo como peligroso, Orihara Izaya. Eres como esas ranas de hermosos colores que guardan un mortal veneno en su interior. Hermoso y fresco por fuera, pero horrible y podrido por dentro.

Yuji le acarició la mejilla y depositó un último beso en sus labios antes de lanzarle contra uno de los armarios, que se vino abajo por el golpe.

\- No tengo nada contra ti, por lo que realmente espero que nos volvamos a ver – fueron las últimas palabras de Yuji antes de saltar por la ventana.

Izaya se encogió de dolor al forzar sus músculos para quedar sentado. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, puesto que el humo había llenado casi por completo la pequeña estancia. Tosió un par de veces y rápidamente pensó en un plan de escape. Entonces vio que Yuji había dejado la ventana abierta. Sus ojos se iluminaron y, si no hubiese sido porque le dolía todo el cuerpo, habría saltado de alegría. Pero una vez más, su ánimo cayó en picado. Al tratar de levantarse, descubrió con horror que no podía. El armario había aterrizado justo sobre su pierna izquierda. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía y que le quedaban, intentó moverlo inútilmente. El armario apenas se desplazó unos milímetros. El pánico y la desesperación comenzaron a crecer en su interior mientras el humo seguía llenando la estancia y sus pulmones.

Shizuo se encontraba a medio camino de la Academia cuando por poco se choca con unos chicos que venían corriendo en su dirección. Ellos pasaron de largo y dejaron a Shizuo tratando de no perder el equilibrio.

\- ¿Qué mosca les ha picado?

Frunció levemente el ceño y lo dejó pasar. Total, no lo habían hecho para empezar una pelea con él. Probablemente llegarían tarde a algún sitio. Siguió con su camino y, a apenas unos metros de llegar a la cancela de la Academia, se cruzó y casi chocó de nuevo con otro chico que salía corriendo. Esta vez pudo observar mejor al estudiante. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto, un poco de sangre en el labio y alguna que otra marca morada en el rostro. No fue hasta que se fijó en su uniforme que le reconoció. Era el chico que había visto con Izaya.

¿Por qué iba tan golpeado? ¿Acaso había sido Izaya?

Una profunda ira comenzó a invadirle y se dirigió a la cancela dando grandes zancadas, con el firme propósito de encontrar a Izaya y golpearle como nunca por lo que le había hecho al pobre chico. Entonces vio humo sobre los árboles. Curioso, se acercó al lugar que parecía estar quemándose. Tal vez Kasuka y sus compañeros del club habían hecho una pequeña fogata, con permiso del profesor, para poder entrar en calor, puesto que el día estaba cada vez más frío. Pero su hipótesis se vio completamente desarmada cuando vio el almacén ardiendo. Buscó con la mirada al responsable de aquello y encontró, cerca de la puerta, un cigarrillo casi consumido. Era por esto por lo que evitaba fumar dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia. Estaba a punto de marcharse en busca de un profesor cuando pisó algo. Al levantar el zapato se encontró con la navaja de Izaya. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? Esta tenía un pedazo de tela blanca clavado en la punta. Al verlo, no pudo evitar pensar en el chico con el que se había cruzado y en lo desarreglado que tenía su uniforme. Entonces miró el almacén y todo pareció encajar en su mente como un puzle.

¿Y si no había sido Izaya esta vez el culpable? ¿Y si el atacante había sido el chico del otro instituto? ¿Y si la pulga tan solo estaba tratando de defenderse? La escena del beso que había presenciado hacia unas horas acudió rauda a su mente. Entonces había quedado demasiado sorprendido para darse cuenta pero, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿no había estado Izaya tratando de apartar al otro chico? Rápidamente se acercó al almacén y derribó la puerta. El interior era un combinado de llamas, humo y oscuridad en las zonas que el fuego aún no había alcanzado. Tapándose la boca con el brazo, avanzó entre las llamas y gritó:

\- ¡Izaya!

Nadie le respondió.

Avanzando un poco más, descubrió un bulto negro. Se acercó y vio que, efectivamente, se trataba de Izaya. De una patada le liberó del armario y le sacó de allí antes de que respirase más humo. Mientras se alejaba con Izaya en brazos, escuchó gritar a varios alumnos desde la ventana.

\- ¡Fuego! ¡El almacén está ardiendo!

\- ¡Que alguien avise a Fujiwara-sensei!

Shizuo dejó de oírlos en cuanto se adentró en la pequeña zona boscosa que la Academia poseía y depositó el cuerpo de Izaya en la hierba. Se sentó frente a él y le observó detenidamente. Su uniforme estaba desarreglado, mostrando una pequeña parte de su abdomen, y su cinturón seguía desabrochado con la bragueta bajada, dándole a Shizuo una imagen perfecta de sus negros calzoncillos. Al mirar de nuevo su rostro, descubrió en su cuello lo que parecían ser… ¿chupetones? Definitivamente, Izaya no había sido el culpable en esa ocasión. Y pensar que había sentido empatía por aquel chico y había pensado en ayudarle cuando el muy cabrón por poco abusa de Izaya y, por si fuera poco, le había dejado abandonado en medio de un incendio. Entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué de repente le importaba lo que le pasase a la pulga? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesto al descubrir que otro tipo le había tocado? Apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó el suelo, dejando un hoyo en la verde hierba.

\- ¡Maldición!

Izaya abrió los ojos lentamente y con esfuerzo y se encontró con un techo inmaculadamente blanco. Se frotó los ojos con los puños de la camiseta y se irguió. Estaba en una cama. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién le había traído? ¿Yuji? Al pensar en el chico un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Como acto reflejo y por costumbre, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar su navaja. Pero entonces advirtió que no llevaba su chaqueta.

\- Oh, qué bien que hayas despertado – dijo una hermosa mujer entrando en la habitación y dejando una bandeja con sándwiches en la mesilla –. Te he traído algo de comida. Imaginé que tendrías hambre cuando despertaras.

\- Oh, hum, gracias…

\- Mi nombre es Namiko – respondió ella con una sonrisa –. Pero no es a mí a quien deberías agradecerle. Mi hijo fue el que te trajo, completamente lleno de polvo y ceniza. Él mismo se ha encargado de asearte un poco y curarte las quemaduras y heridas – entonces la mujer se llevó una mano a la boca –Ups, no debería haber hablado tanto. Era un secreto – le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Izaya miró las vendas que cubrían sus muñecas y parte de su brazo derecho y, con unos segundos de retraso, la información que la mujer le había dado cobró sentido en su mente. ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Namiko? ¿Quién tenía una madre con el mismo nombre? Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Shizuo. Inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación con la mirada, encontrando una foto de Kasuka enmarcada y otra, sin marco pero pegada a la pared, del último viaje escolar que habían hecho. Por supuesto, esperó encontrar su cara borrada con rotulador o algo parecido, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal en la fotografía. Así que Shizuo le había salvado la vida y no contento con ello le había llevado a su casa y curado las heridas. Comenzó a reírse de lo irónico de aquella situación, después se levantó y bajó las escaleras en busca de su salvador.

\- ¿Ya has llegado, Shizuo, cariño? Has tardado más de lo que pensaba. No te habrás pelado de camino a casa, ¿verdad? – salió Namiko de la cocina diciendo – ¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

El cazo que llevaba en la mano por poco se le cae al ver al mayor de sus hijos completamente desaliñado y con un chico en peores condiciones, y que no conocía, en brazos. Sabía que Shizuo no diría nada, puesto que conocía a la perfección las expresiones de su hijo y, cuando se encontraba preocupado, no hablaba ni respondía a nada de lo que le preguntaban. Era como si se encontrase él solo en el mundo. Y ese era uno de esos momentos. Shizuo desapareció escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación con el chico al que había traído. Namiko entonces miró al menor de sus hijos.

\- Kasuka, ¿qué ha pasado?

\- El almacén se incendió y Orihara-san se quedó atrapado dentro – respondió con su rostro perfectamente impasible.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, pobre chico – se lamentó Namiko. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo – ¿Has dicho Orihara?

Kasuka asintió.

\- ¿Ese no es el chico del que Shizuo siempre se está quejando? ¿Al que llama pulga y dice que odia más que a nadie? ¿Orihara Izaya?

Kasuka asintió de nuevo.

Namiko sonrió y se dio unos leves golpecitos con el cazo en el mentón.

\- Sabía que exageraba demasiado – suspiró ella –. Además no es odio precisamente lo que brilla en sus ojos cuando habla de él. Y tampoco me ha parecido verlo ahora. Este hijo mío, qué problemático. Si tanto dices despreciarlo, no deberías haberlo traído a casa en primer lugar.

A esas alturas, Namiko se encontraba hablando sola mientras continuaba preparando la cena para su marido, que llegaría muy tarde y no podría comer con ellos. Aún así, Kasuka había escuchado el monólogo de su madre y, aunque no había dado su opinión, no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Shizuo observó la relajada expresión que Izaya tenía al dormir y su corazón dio un vuelco sin quererlo. Había sacado todo lo necesario para limpiarle y curarle pero se había quedado congelado contemplándole. Tras respirar hondo varias veces, sacó una toallita húmeda y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Izaya, después le curó las quemaduras y las vendó. Finalizado el trabajo y guardado todo lo que había usado, volvió a quedarse hipnotizado mirándole. Ahora que el hollín no cubría su rostro, había recuperado su tono de alabastro y se refulgencia originales. ¿O era tan solo la luz que entraba por la ventana? Sintió cómo el calor ascendía a sus mejillas y salió de la habitación.

Izaya encontró a Shizuo en el cuarto de estar, peleándose con un problema de física. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al espiar por encima de su hombro su incapacidad para resolverlo.

\- Esa no es la fórmula que deberías usar, Shizu-chan.

El mencionado dio un respingo y se giró hacia la persona que le había hablado. Izaya, apoyado con los codos en el respaldo del sofá, le miraba sonriente. Inevitablemente recordó su rostro dormido y volvió la cabeza rápidamente antes de que el moreno pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Piérdete.

\- Cuanta descortesía por tu parte, Shizu-chan. No se echa de esa forma a los invitados.

\- No eres mi invitado. Solo una pulga molesta.

\- Entonces tal vez deberías haberme dejado allí y no haberte ocupado de mis heridas – susurró él.

Shizuo le oyó. Y sus puños se cerraron sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? ¿Acaso su madre le había delatado? No. Su madre no haría eso. Se lo había prometido. Entonces Izaya rió.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota, Shizu-chan? Si continúas con esa fórmula, no conseguirás resolverlo.

Shizuo, al escuchar las palabras de Izaya, se dio cuenta de que había seguido escribiendo.

\- ¡Pues si tanta gracia te hace, cierra la boca y usa ese cerebro de pulga para ayudarme!

\- Si cierro la boca, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte? – sonrió Izaya burlonamente.

\- ¡No me ayudes entonces! ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

Shizuo continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno y, al ver que, por quinta vez, le salía un extraño resultado, tachó con rabia el ejercicio.

\- F= m . v2/ r (1)

\- ¿Eh?

\- F= m . v2/ r. Tienes que usar esa fórmula.

Shizuo borró todo lo que había escrito y empezó de nuevo con la fórmula que Izaya le había dado. El moreno miró realmente sorprendido la rapidez de Shizuo al resolver el problema, que no necesitó hacer uso de la calculadora ni con las operaciones más complicadas. Hasta Izaya, que miraba todo sobre el hombro de Shizuo, admitió que en algunas operaciones habría necesitado la calculadora.

\- Salió – dijo Shizuo sorprendido –. Oi, Izaya. ¿Podrías…?

Izaya no necesitó más palabras. Se sentó al lado del rubio y comenzó a explicarle el "enunciado sin sentido" a Shizuo. Tras explicarle dos enunciados, el joven fue capaz de resolver el resto de ejercicios por su cuenta, sorprendiendo una vez más a Izaya, que no esperaba que el rubio entendiera tan deprisa. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su enemigo no era ningún idiota, tan solo no tenía tiempo para estudiar por culpa de los chicos que buscaban pelea constantemente con él.

\- Ne, Izaya-kun – dijo la madre de Shizuo apareciendo sorpresivamente tras ellos – ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

\- ¡De eso nada! – gritó Shizuo, asustado por la proposición de su madre.

\- Me encantaría – contestó Izaya con una amable sonrisa.

\- ¡Perfecto! Iré a poner otro plato – respondió Namiko juntando las manos y llevándoselas a su pecho mientras ignoraba el rostro desesperado de su hijo.

Salió del salón, dejando a Izaya riendo ampliamente y a Shizuo tratando por todos los medios de golpearle con un cojín.

A las nueve en punto, Namiko sirvió la cena. Shizuo y Kasuka se sentaron en sus habituales asientos y, como el padre de Shizuo no llegaría hasta más tarde, Namiko le cedió su lugar a Izaya. De esta forma, la mujer pudo conversar con más facilidad con el chico moreno. Shizuo los miraba con rabia. No sabía qué le molestaba más. El que Izaya estuviera cenando en su casa o la conversación que estaba teniendo con su madre.

\- Desde que Shizuo te trajo me lo he estado preguntando. ¿Cómo te quedaste encerrado en el almacén?

\- Oh, un juego estúpido. Mis amigos creyeron que sería divertido ver quién aguantaba más tiempo en la oscuridad.

\- No deberíais jugar a cosas tan peligrosas.

\- Lo sé, Heiwajima-san. Después de este accidente no volveré a hacerlo.

\- Puedes llamarme Namiko – sonrió ella. Al verla, Izaya supo inmediatamente de quien había heredado Shizuo sus atractivos rasgos –. Y dime, ¿qué tal vas en tus estudios?

\- Bien – respondió él secamente.

\- No hace falta que seas tan modesto, Izaya-kun. He visto que has estado ayudando antes a Shizuo y sé que es muy difícil hacerle comprender ciertas cosas.

Shizuo apretó con fuerza los palillos, pero se abstuvo de estrellarlos contra la pared. Era su madre la que estaba hablando. No lo decía en serio, tan solo estaba bromeando. Sí, solo eso. Lo que le molestaba era lo que sabía venía a continuación. Alguna respuesta del estilo de "sí, es agotador enseñar a alguien que carece de cerebro". Entonces su madre pensaría que se trataba de una broma y reiría. Y él no podría golpear a la maldita pulga para desquitarse.

Izaya esbozó una media sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados de Shizuo. ¿Cuál sería su reacción si…? Entonces habló:

\- Oh, qué va, Namiko-san. Shizuo es bastante rápido aprendiendo y muy bueno con el cálculo mental. De hecho, yo habría usado la calculadora la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ante esto, Shizuo no pudo más que sorprenderse. Dejó de apretar los palillos y miró a Izaya desconfiado, esperando a que añadiese algo más que le dejase mal. Pero el moreno no continuó hablando, por lo que su expresión se suavizó. Estaba realmente confundido. ¿Por qué habría dicho eso Izaya?

Izaya, por su parte, observó el rostro del rubio. Esa era una de las pocas veces en las que adivinaba cuál sería su reacción pero, aún así, hubo algo que nunca habría predicho. Shizuo le miraba fijamente, con un inusual brillo en los ojos y todo el rostro sonrojado. Esto hizo que se sintiera avergonzado y apartó la mirada. ¿Qué demonios le había picado a ese protozoario imbécil para mirarle de esa forma?

Namiko, que había estado observando a ambos jóvenes, sonrió. Si tan solo su hijo no fuese tan despistado en algunas ocasiones.

Después de la cena, Kasuka subió a su habitación para proseguir con su estudio, puesto que tenía un importante examen dentro de tres días y quería ir preparado. Shizuo comenzó a recoger sus libros y cuadernos, que habían quedado amontonados sobre la mesa mientras Namiko fregaba los platos. Cuando la castaña terminó de guardar los platos y cubiertos en sus respectivos armarios y cajones, un fuerte grito la sobresaltó, seguido de un estruendo. Se asomó al salón rápidamente y se encontró con un gracioso espectáculo. Shizuo corría por todo el salón con un cojín en mano persiguiendo a un sonriente Izaya. La mesa había quedado volcada y los libros y cuadernos desparramados por todo el suelo. Namiko suspiró y regresó a la cocina. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó otro estruendo, pero lo pasó por alto. Entonces una idea acudió a su mente y se apresuró en entrar al salón para comentarla con los dos jóvenes. Lo que vio allí hizo que sus manos viajasen a su boca para tratar de tapar la enorme sonrisa que se estaba formando en sus labios.

Shizuo, después de perseguir incansablemente a Izaya durante cinco minutos, finalmente logró golpearle con el cojín. Este había sido lanzado con tanta fuerza que provocó que el moreno perdiese el equilibrio. Shizuo sonrió macabramente y se lanzó contra él, no esperando que Izaya fuera a ponerle la zancadilla. Aquella no fue una idea muy provechosa para ambos. O tal vez sí.

Shizuo cayó con todo su peso sobre Izaya, que se quejó al sentir cómo las manos de Shizuo presionaban sus quemaduras.

\- Oh, lo siento… – se disculpó Shizuo al recordar que el chico seguía herido.

Entonces advirtió lo cerca que se encontraba de Izaya. El moreno había cerrado los ojos y una expresión de dolor surcaba su rostro. Cuando los abrió se encontró con el rostro de Shizuo demasiado cerca del suyo. Inevitablemente se congeló. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien, al menos no de aquella manera.

Entonces recordó a Yuji.

Y por un instante sintió miedo.

Recordó los demandantes besos de Yuji y sus bruscas caricias.

Shizuo no haría lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Él le odiaba.

Y nadie le haría eso a su peor enemigo, ¿cierto?

Shizuo no sería capaz de…

¿Por qué se estaba acercando más?

¿Por qué no se alejaba o le golpeaba?

Podía sentir los cabellos de Shizuo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla, podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel, podía sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba, podía sentir sus labios sobre…

Shizuo se separó rápidamente en cuanto vio a su madre y, tratando de disimular su avergonzado rostro con uno de rabia, frunció el ceño y estampó el cojín en la cara de Izaya.

\- Ne, Izaya-kun. Ya es muy tarde para que te vayas a tu casa. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

\- ¡Okaa-san! – gritó Shizuo sobresaltado.

Que la pulga se quedase a cenar era una cosa, pero que durmieran bajo el mismo techo era completamente diferente. No quería mirar a Izaya. No solo por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, sino porque ya podía imaginárselo con su eterna sonrisa aceptando la invitación de su madre. Las ganas de golpearle habían resurgido de nuevo. Hasta que Izaya volvió a sorprenderle por segunda vez en el día.

\- Lo siento, Namiko-san – comenzó él –, pero ya he abusado demasiado de su hospitalidad. Será mejor que me marche.

Shizuo respiró aliviado.

\- De eso nada. Las calles son muy peligrosas por la noche y tengo entendido que no vives demasiado cerca. Te quedarás aquí y no hay más que hablar.

Shizuo contuvo el aliento.

\- Te llevaré un futón a la habitación de Shizuo.

Shizuo por poco tiene un ataque.

Izaya, que llevaba uno de los pijamas de Kasuka puesto que tenían la misma complexión, entró dando saltos en la habitación de Shizuo y, antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera cerrar la puerta, él ya se había tirado sobre la cama de su anfitrión.

\- Oi, pulga. Baja de ahí.

\- ¡No quiero! – respondió Izaya haciendo un puchero y estirándose como un gato sobre el colchón.

Shizuo rechinó los dientes y le agarró de las piernas. Izaya reaccionó aferrándose con fuerza a las sábanas, pero ambos acabaron en el suelo. Aún así, las recogió y volvió a tumbarse de nuevo. Shizuo bufó mientras Izaya abrazaba con posesividad la almohada.

\- Pulga. Al futón.

\- No me trates como si fuera un perro, Shizu-chan. Además, ¿no crees que sería un bonito detalle por tu parte dejarme la cama? Casi muero en un incendio y necesito un lugar mullido para recuperarme mejor.

\- Si no te hubieras metido ahí en primer lugar, no te habrías quemado. ¿Y qué se supone que estabas haciendo con ese tipo? Olvídalo, prefiero no saberlo.

Izaya perdió su sonrisa en ese mismo momento. Se envolvió con las sábanas y le dio la espalda a Shizuo, colocándose de espaldas a la pared. Shizuo se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había dicho y sintió un poco de culpa. Finalmente, suspiró y se tumbó al lado de Izaya, ya que no pensaba renunciar a la comodidad de su cama solo porque la estúpida pulga se hubiese apropiado de ella. Se arropó y le dio la espalda al moreno, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquel brillo en los ojos de Izaya. Dolor.

\- Oi, Izaya – acabó por girarse hacia él – ¿Qué pasó realmente en el almacén?

\- ¿Acaso tu cerebro de bestia ha olvidado que hubo un incendio?

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – susurró con fuerza – Quiero decir con ese tipo.

\- Simple. Él escapó y me dejó allí.

Shizuo frunció el ceño. Izaya había dado un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta.

\- Mientes.

\- ¿Qué dices, Shizu-chan? Además, ¿por qué te interesa tan de repente? ¿No me digas que te importa?

Shizuo agarró a Izaya de los hombros y le obligó a girarse, situándose encima de él.

\- Me importa.

Shizuo le miró fijamente, esperando alguna reacción de sorpresa. Pero eso no fue lo que vio en los ojos de Izaya. Sus rojos iris brillaban como lo habían hecho anteriormente en el salón, cuando había caído sobre él. Miedo. Eso era lo que veía en ellos. Pero no estaba asustado de él.

\- ¿Qué temes, Izaya?

Los ojos del chico miraban sin ver los de Shizuo. Solo cuando el rubio habló, pareció darse cuenta de dónde y con quién se encontraba. La intensa mirada de Shizuo era demasiado penetrante y no podía soportarla. Finalmente, giró la cabeza.

Shizuo dejó escapar un gruñido al ver el descubierto cuello de Izaya, que estaba adornado con varias marcas rojizas. Sus dedos viajaron a los puntos rojos y acarició la piel que había a su alrededor.

\- ¿Cómo explicas esto entonces? – preguntó sin necesidad de obtener una respuesta, puesto que ya la conocía.

Izaya apartó los dedos de Shizuo de un manotazo y se tapó los chupetones con la mano. Shizuo entonces le retiró la mano y, tomándole de la otra, le apresó contra el colchón. Ante la atenta y confundida mirada de Izaya, Shizuo se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarle.

\- ¡Sh-shizu-chan! ¿Qué haces?

\- Estas marcas son molestas – susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído.

Realmente le molestaban.

Eran como cuando un par de nubes se interponían en un cielo completamente azul o como en aquellas ocasiones en las que manchaba la blancura de su camisa de polvo al pelear.

\- ¡Shizu-chan, aparta! – trató Izaya de soltarse del férreo agarre.

Shizuo continuó lamiendo las marcas, ignorando las protestas de Izaya. Si no podía eliminarlas, al menos las haría suyas. Soltó una de las manos de Izaya y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pijama. Ante esto, el moreno aprovechó la libertad de su mano y, posicionándola en el pecho del rubio, trató de apartarle. De nada sirvió y Shizuo logró desabotonar la camisa del pijama por completo. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse de nuevo: su pecho también estaba salpicado de manchas rojizas. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado el tipo del uniforme blanco? Sin pensárselo dos veces, colocó sus labios sobre la primera mancha que vio.

Izaya no podía creérselo. ¿Shizuo estaba…? Era imposible. Seguro que se trataba de un sueño, de una maldita pesadilla. Pero el dolor que empezaba a sentir en su muñeca era bastante real. Aunque no soportaba lo que Shizuo estaba haciendo, no podía negar que se sentía completamente diferente a cuando lo había hecho Yuji. Sus labios eran realmente suaves y el roce de los mismos en su piel le mandaba corrientes eléctricas por la columna, muy diferentes a las que había sentido con Yuji. Sus dedos recorrían su costado, acariciándole con extrema suavidad. Jamás hubiera pensado que el monstruo de Raira pudiera ser tan amable y gentil. Y mucho menos con él. Fue cuando sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a su pelvis que reaccionó.

\- ¡Para!

No supo cómo pero, antes de poder pensarlo detenidamente, se encontraba abrazado a sí mismo con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera. Shizuo trató de acercarse pero, al ver cómo Izaya se aferraba con fuerza a sus piernas, se paró.

\- Izaya… – susurró.

El suave tono en su voz pareció tranquilizarle un poco, lo que aprovechó para acercarse lentamente a él. Levantó su mentón con un dedo y le miró seriamente a los ojos.

\- Izaya – volvió a susurrar, esta vez con más fuerza –. No haré nada que no quieras.

Izaya mantuvo su mirada, la duda reflejándose en su rostro.

 _"_ _Ese chico también le besó, ¿no?"_

Shizuo fue acortando la distancia que les separaba. Iba con cuidado, tratando de no apresurarse, puesto que no quería asustar a Izaya. Como el chico no parecía mostrar indicios de apartarse, tomó su rostro en sus manos y le besó. Fue algo lento y delicado, a la vez que un poco torpe e inexperto. Todo lo contrario a su día a día. Shizuo le tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarle, y volvió a recorrer con sus dedos la suave piel de Izaya. Pronto, la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto, Shizu-chan? – preguntó Izaya entre jadeos.

Shizuo se sorprendió ante la inesperada pregunta y miró los ojos carmesí intensamente, como si la respuesta estuviera en el fondo de sus sangrientos iris. Distraídamente, comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y, cuando se acercó de nuevo a su rostro, le susurró muy cerca de sus labios:

\- Puede que… puede que me gustes – al instante su rostro tomó un color rojizo, puesto que había hablado sin pensar, y ocultó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Izaya, encontrándose con las desagradables marcas rojas que seguían sin gustarle –. Por eso me molestan estos chupetones. No quiero que nadie más te toque – continuó después, abrazándole con fuerza.

\- Qué posesivo.

Shizuo le estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y sonrió, ya que, aunque Izaya había bufado, captó un matiz de diversión en su voz. Cuando sintió los brazos de Izaya rodeándole, un deseo egoísta surgió en su interior: no quería que nadie se acercase a él. Si por él fuera, le encerraría en una habitación para que nadie pudiese verle. Pero esos solo eran los oscuros pensamientos de una pequeña parte de su mente, por lo que los ignoró. Al fin y al cabo, si encerraba a Izaya, no podrían tener sus persecuciones día tras día en la escuela. Y, aunque él decía que era porque le odiaba y se libraba de su estrés, otro factor importante era el hecho de que no se sentía temido. Izaya era una de las pocas personas, por no decir la única, que no reflejaba miedo cuando le veía en uno de sus ataques de rabia. Aún así, seguía odiando al muchacho moreno. Una parte de él no podía evitarlo y siempre sería así. Le odiaría y amaría a partes iguales. Aún abrazando al moreno y en un arrebato de confusos sentimientos confesó:

\- Te quiero, pulga. Te quiero tanto que me odio a mí mismo por hacerlo. Y entonces no puedo evitar odiarte por hacer que me odie. Pero eres una de las pocas personas que no me teme y creo que por eso te quiero. Aunque en muchas ocasiones me encantaría estrangularte y en otras…

\- ...Pffff… Jajajaja – estalló Izaya, tapándose la boca con las manos para evitar despertar al resto de los habitantes de la casa –. Qué razonamiento más enrevesado, Shizu-chan.

\- ¡Cállate! – Shizuo se separó de Izaya y le miró fijamente a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Pero la sonrisa de Izaya era tan radiante que no pudo evitar sonreír él también, descolocando al moreno unos segundos.

\- ¿No sientes deseos de estrangularme, Shizu-chan? – sonrió Izaya con malicia – ¿Será que me has mentido y en realidad no me quieres? – dramatizó después.

Las manos de Shizuo se dirigieron a su cuello, rodeándolo con sus largos dedos. Una sádica sonrisa afloró en sus labios y, por un momento, sintió algo de miedo, desvaneciéndose después al sentir los labios de Shizuo sobre los suyos. Esta vez tampoco trató de evitarlo. Sus besos no eran como los de Yuji y le hacían sentirse verdaderamente amado.

\- ¿Esta es una de las otras ocasiones?

\- ¿Tú que crees?

Los dedos de Shizuo recorrían el cuerpo de Izaya de arriba abajo, acariciando cada pedazo de piel, sus labios devoraban los ajenos con sorprendente suavidad. Ya nada le importaba. Estar entre los brazos del joven rubio y sentir sus besos y caricias era realmente maravilloso. Izaya se estremeció, incómodo, al sentir algo en su interior. Shizuo comenzó a simular penetraciones con su dedo hasta que llegó a su próstata, ganando un audible gemido por parte de Izaya. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, siguió golpeando aquel punto. Izaya se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- Déjame escucharte – susurró Shizuo, retirándole las manos.

\- ¿Q-qué dices? Po-podrían…ah…escucharnos.

\- No me importa.

\- P-pervertido.

Un segundo dedo se abrió paso en el interior de Izaya. Esta vez sintió algo de dolor y, al entrar el tercero, no pudo evitar removerse tratando de zafarse de ellos. Shizuo le retuvo de un hombro y los movió lentamente.

\- Relájate.

\- N-no…p-pu…d-duele…

Shizuo se inclinó para besarle, tratando así de tranquilizarle aunque fuese un poco. Sacó los dedos y, entre beso y beso, le susurró:

\- ¿Estás preparado?

Izaya cerró los ojos con fuerza y asintió levemente. Shizuo volvió a unir sus labios, prediciendo algún grito por parte del moreno. Izaya rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de Shizuo y clavó sus uñas en la piel morena. Algo más grande que tres dedos se abría paso lentamente en su interior, quemándole por dentro. Las enormes ganas que tenía de gritar fueron sofocadas por los labios de Shizuo. Entonces su rubio acompañante se separó de él y se irguió un poco, colocándole las piernas sobre sus hombros. Con una sola estocada, entró completamente en él. Izaya se mordió los dedos con fuerza, evitando gemir de dolor y placer. Cuando Shizuo comenzó a mover sus caderas, realizando un suave vaivén, el placer le embargó por completo y ya no se vio capaz de acallar sus gemidos.

\- Sh-shizuo…

Él entendió su mensaje y volvió a besarle. En las bocas de ambos se perdieron los gemidos de los dos amantes.

A la mañana siguiente, Namiko abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo con el propósito de despertar a los dos jóvenes para desayunar. Al ver el futón vacío y completamente ordenado, como si nadie hubiese dormido en él, supo que eso era precisamente lo que había pasado. Lanzó un último vistazo a la cama de su hijo y sonrió. Sería mejor que volviese más tarde, al fin y al cabo era sábado por la mañana. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó de nuevo las escaleras. Allí, en la habitación, quedaron los dos jóvenes profundamente dormidos. El más bajo apoyado sobre el pecho del otro y siendo rodeado posesivamente por un brazo que no era el suyo.

Del odio al amor hay solo un paso, del amor al odio un instante. Namiko tan solo esperaba que ese instante nunca ocurriese.

 **NOTAS:**

 **(1): No sé muy bien si es esa fórmula, ya hace dos años q no doy física XD.**


End file.
